weeks
by Bnbc2809
Summary: Another growl ripped through me but this growl was not of hate but of pleasure. weeks till bella will be my wife. weeks till i can hold her and not worry about hurting her.
1. Chapter 1: Retriving

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own the charecters. Every thing I write is purely fiction. Please enjoy and R&R.

Thank you

Bnbc2809

EPOV

I sat in the rocker in Bellas room. Her floral scent laying thickly over every surfice. I took a deep unecicary breath. I sighed with pleasure as the scent filled my nostrals. I loved comeing here and whiling away the dull hours till my love returned from the mutts house. A growl ripped through my chest as I thought about that _thing_ touching my beloved. leaving his filthy scent all over her and showing me all the things he wanted to do to her through his thoughts and saying one day bella will see you for the monster you are and leave you for me. Oh how I loath seeing that beast. but i did it for bella. I would take the abuss from him and let her spend her time with him. After all _I _will have an eterinty with her. while he on the other hand has mere weeks. Another growl ripped through me but this growl was not of hate but of pleasure. weeks till bella will be my wife._ weeks _till i can hold her and not worry about hurting her._weeks_ till we can _finally _be together. I sighed again and leaned my head againtst the head of the chair. I closed my eyes and even through I cant sleep I dreamnt. I dreamnt of all the times with bella and all the times to come. Before I knew it my cell phone alarm went of signaling me to go to the boundry line and pick up bella. I jumped out of the chair in my excitment and jumped out the window and hit the ground running. I spead past the green trees loving the rush i felt when I ran. I slowed to a walk when I heard _Jacobs_ thoughts. The secind they came into veiw I ran again. I ran to bella slowing down a bit and gently swooped her up into an embrace. caught up in the moment Bellas lips found mine and we kissed passionitly.I felt bellas fingers intertwine themselves in my hair. I let my hands find purchace at the small of her back. We stode like that till I was forced to let bella breath _weeks_ the thought crossed my mind in a fash and i smilled at the thought. Bella finaly rembering jacob turned and blushed. He bombared my mind with images of their day, his thoughts and then he took the memory of just now the kiss only instead of me there I saw him kising her. I growled in disjusted and bella looked at me questioningly. I shruged and said

"It's not important. Are you ready?"

She looked at me with uncertainty and then reluctantly turned away and said her good byes to jacob. When she turned back to me I smiled and offered my hand to her. She laughed and excepted it. I flung her onto my back with ease. She put her arms around my neck and wraped her legs around my waist in a death grip. I heard the quite shread of clothing and smiled in saticfaction the beast was gone and bella and i were alone in the road. Bella ducked her head into my shoulder blade and gave me a squeze. I took off running, In mere moments we were at bellas house. Charlies squad car was once agin parked in the drive way. I undid bellas death grip and carefully removed her from my back. I walked her to the door and we said our fake good byes. The second the door closed i was up the Big tree and purched at the highest branch, Bella opened her door and i jumped from the tree and through the window landing gracefully and silent on the balls of my feet. I laid on bellas bed and whatched as she grabed her bag of tolitres and went to do her "Human Moment" I undid the top three buttons of my shirt and waited on the bed for my love to return.

BPOV

I rushed to the bathroom and turned the shower water on. I stripped of my clothes and before the water warmed up I jumped in. A shiver ran through my body. I wet my hair and quickly washed it. I felt my legs to see if they were still smoth from this morning. Luckly they were. I jumped out dried off through on my ripped Mormons rule shirt and cut off sweat pants. I combed my hair and quickly braided it. I ran a tooth brush quickly through my mouth. Trying to be through at the same time.When I returned to my bedroom edward was laying on my bed. he had undid the top 3 buttons of his white shirt and I could see the top of his muscualar chest.A shiver of pleasure ran through my body. Edward looked up at me then. His yes a golden honey. He must've hunted while I was away. I put down my bag of tolitrie and layed down on the bed next to my beloved. He turned my face towards his and kissed me. Gently at first and then harder. My head was spining. My hands had somehow found there way to his hair and were pulling at it. He stoped to let me breath and moved down to my neck. As I gulped in air i felt him smile against my neck. I felt his hand go up my shirt. His icy finger tips gently ceresing the bottom of my breast. another shiver ran through me and i covered my mouth to stiffle a moan.I pulled edwards face up to mine and i said

"Edward...I want you."

He looked at me and then smilled my favortie smile.

EPOV


	2. Chapter 2: First

A/N: Hey guys I need reviews. Please R&R.I do not own Twilight nor do I own the charecters. Every thing I write is purely fiction. Sorry about the spelling errors. Once I submit the story It won't let me change anything. Anyone know why? e-mail me from my page.

Thanks,

Bnbc2809

EPOV

"Edward...I want you."

I looked at my Bella and I smiled her favorite smile. I lowered my lips to hers and kissed her hard. I could hear and feel her heart speed up. That only encouraged me. I slipped my tongue through my lips and gentle slid it across her bottom lip. She moaned at this and I smiled pleased that this had so much affect on her. She opened her mouth and I slid my tongue in tasteing every part of her mouth. Hers did the same only she was careful not to go near my teeth. I flipped us over so that Bella was on top. She grinded herself against me and I moaned loudly. I heard charlie wake and start walking up the stairs

_"Not in my house!! I'll kill him."_

I picked bella up off me and layed her under the covers. She began to protest when I went to the window but I shook my head and put my fingers to my lips motioning to the door and she quickly closed her eyes. I laughed quitely and jumped through the window and perched myself at the top most branch, out of the way so charlie couldnt see me but I could still see him and bella.

BPOV

_Crap!!_

I tried to calm my breathing but before I knew it charlie was baning on my door. I got up and walked to the door slowly. I opened it and tried to look like I had been asleep.

"What dad"

I said sheepishly and he pushed his way into my room looking under the bed and in the closet.

"Dad!! What are you doing?!"

I screamed trying to sound as innocent as posible.

"Where is he?"

He growled. I looked at him and said

"Who dad wheres who?"

"EDWARD!!"

He screamed at me. I flinched and he countinued to look through my room.

"Dad he's not here. He left 2 hours ago!!"

He looked at my face and said

"Bella your flushed and I heard moaning."

We both blushed a deep red and I sighed.

"Dad edwards not here. I was asleep. I don't know where you heard moaning but it wasn't coming from my room."

I stared him down. He looked at me shook his head and grumbled something about "sorry" He left the room and walked back down the stairs. I heard the tv switch on and I sighed. I felt cold arms slip around my waist and leaned my head back and rested it on his chest.

EPOV

_"I must've imagined it.'_

I stept into the room and heared the tv switch on. I let out a low sigh and walked up behind my love. I slipped my hand around her waist and she leaned her head back and rested it on my chest.She sighed happily.I turned her so that she faced me and asked

"Bella do you still want this?"

She looked at me shocked and said

"I always want it."

She blushed at her own answer and I looked at her and smiled. I quickly picked her up and jumped out the window with her. I covered her mouth with my own so that no one would hear her if she screamed. Surprisingly she did'nt scream. I ran us to our medown and laid her down carefuly down on the ground, I placed myself over her and put my hands on ether side of her so that almost all my weight was off of her. I began to kiss her again and she kissed me back with such ergency I was caught off guard. I flipped us over so that she was on top. I put my hands at the small of her back and still stradiling my waist she leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I wanted her to stay there but her lips soon left mine and started to trail them down my neck. When she got to my collar she leaned back up and began to slowly un-button my shirt. When she was done she ran her burning fingers up and down my torso. She pushed it off and leaned down to kiss my chest. I flipped us over so that I was on top again. I reached for the him of her shirt and began to pull up.

BPOV

_"God finally!!"_

Edward flipped us over and was on top of me again. His long cold fingers went to the him of my shirt and slowly pulled it up exposing the flat surface that was my stomache. He pulled it off the rest of the way and began to run his fingers over my clothed breasts. I moaned as his fingers slid down to my pants. He un-buttoned them and quickly ripped them from my body. I leaned up and placed my lips on his. My hand went to the clasp of my bra but his hands shot out and gripped mine bringing them to his hair. I entangled them in his bronze hair and his hands went to my bra clasp and quickly un-clasped it He pushed the straps down my sholders and down the lenghth of my arms. He tosed it aside with my shirt and pants. He pulled his lips from mine and trailed kisses down my neck. I moaned as he got to my nipple. He took it in his mouth and began to gentle suckle it. I felt his teeth entle graze it and a shiver of pleasure ran through me. I began to notice presure in between my legs. While he moved to my other breast I slid my hands down to hhis pants. I un-buttoned them and slid them down his legs. In my hurry his boxers came off with them and it slid into my hands. Edward gasped as he felt my hands grip his member. He looked me in the eyes and i saw that his were pitch black. I pulled his member to my core and breathed

"Edward...please."

He noded and said

"It'll hurt for a minute or two."

I noded unable for speach. He gently slowly slide himself into me. I gasped in pain as he broke through my barier. He stoped and waited for my walls to adjust. I noded and kissed him on the lips. He slid his tounge into my mouth and slowly began to pump in and out of me. My breathing soon became erratic and so did his. His thrust started to come faster and harder. I moaned his name over and over again and he moaned mine. I felt my walls tighten around him and I came. There were black spots bluring my vision. Soon I felt him come. He placed his head on my chest and we both came down from our high. I sighed as he removed himself from me and held me aginst his hard chest. He started to hum my lullaby and I soon feel into unconciousness.

SO what did you think?? Review please or I'll be ending the story here.


End file.
